Do you feel my Love? A Gaara Love Story
by AiZaSuna
Summary: Kana has been apart of the Akatsuki since she's been 8 years old. Being one of the strongest and most trusted. Kana never wanted this type of lifestyle in the first place. Will that all change when she goes on a mission to capture the One Tails?
1. Chapter 1

Intro

As i stare out through the glass window, and see the little children playing with smiles on their faces having the time of their lives...i envy them. They make it seem, it's not worth being a ninja at a early age. But i didn't have a choice. I had nobody to take care or protect me, i was alone...always was...

"Kana, it's time to go."

A deep voice called out to me. It was Itachi's.

I didn't want this life...but i had to or I would have been dead a long time ago. I look at the wooden floor, giving out a silent sigh doing so. This is who i am now, like or not, I have to deal with it. I have to accept who i am, it won't do any good if i don't. Giving one last look at the children through the window, i turn and face Itachi ready to leave with a bag of ryos. Following him out of the bank, leaving dead bloody bodies at every corner of the building, we make our way out of the village, we stole from without a sound. This is who i am now, a S rank criminal, a killer...An Akatsuki Member.

Running through the forest, we make it to our hide out. Doing a secret combination only us members know to enter. Entering the hide out (more like a small Mansion) Itachi sets the bags of money on the counter of the kitchen.

"Ayyy!"

I turn around to see the one and only Hidan, the immortal...WHY! Why did he have to be invisinable! So freaking annoying i swear! He does a wide grin towards me. Already knowing what he's going to say, i walk right pass him. Not wanting to deal with his stupid questions.

"Kana, baby don't be like that."

He grabs my arm pulling me close to his chest. Automatically i punch him in the face and send him flying. Hey, he got what was coming to him. I hear chuckling from the background and notice that Kazuku is smiling along with Kisame. I stood there and watch Hiden get up with anger in his eyes. I could have sworn they turn from purple to a bloody red...Yeah that doesn't scare me one bit. He charges at with his feet stomping with every step, steam coming out of his ears. To tell you the truth, he kinda looked funny.

"You Mother F*****! I'm going to cut you up to so many F***ing pieces!"

He yells right at my face.

"And like i care..."

He's eyes go less stressed and backs up, just a little. Still looking into his eyes, his relax but yet still showed irritation.

"God, you're so beautiful..." Shocked at the way he said that, in such a quiet voice. He walks away towards the kitchen's doors. Weirdo...

Continuing my way to my room, i pass by Sasori's room. My best friend, besides Itachi. Entering i see him working on a puppet. I watch him work on the puppet. He's eyes filled with so much focus, too much that i made him jump to attack mode. I move out of the way just in time before his poisonous needles came in contact with my flawless skin.

"Kana, don't sneak up on me like that. I could have killed you at that moment." He says with concern and worry.

"I'm sorry but it's who i am."

I give him a small smile. He returns it half as small.

"Oooo, Sasori and Kana sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

Deidara smiles with all bright whites showing. Oh another one, but not as bad as Hiden. I look at his girly figured face and give a small smile. He enters the room sitting right next to me on Sasori's bed (even though he really doesn't use it that much). He places a hand on my the top of my bending knee. I look up at him with a glare. The aura in the room goes awkward and tense. Looking at Deidara's hand with a raised brow, he gets the message clearly and removes it.

"We're going on a mission TOGETHER!" he shouts excitedly. Staring at his blue jewels, i grin at his childish ways at expressing things.

"When?"

"Tonight, when you're ready."

i turn to Sasori and his eyes look away from me and to his puppet rapidly. I had plans to build puppets with Sasori today.

"I'll think about it, Deidara."

i say, still having my eyes on Sasori waiting for a reaction.

"Well, you say that to the Leader because, it's about capturing the One Tailed Jinjuriki."

I turn my attention towards him. Crap, i have to go it's an order...

"Alright."

At the moment i agree, he jumps up and smiles.

"See ya later then, Kana!"

he walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Sasori..."

he interrupts me with a shake of his head. I look at his red hair get back in place and his arms continue to screw and twist in bolts.

"Next time, i promise...okay." i get up and sit on top of his desk, just inches away from him. I can tell ,even if he's a puppet, that's he is upset. He still has a heart and every heart carries emotions. But mine are long, gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori looks up at me with his perfectly glossed eyes, and sets his tools aside.

"Okay."

He says softly and gives a small smile and returns to work on his puppet. My eyes drift off from his face to his hands, matching the puppet in front of him. Why would he like to live longer? What is he really trying to accomplish in his life? I can't help but wonder, what could be the reason? But it's way beyond my reach.

"I'll see ya later, Sasori."

I look at him waiting to have eye contact with him. No luck, but just get a nod from his head. Leaving him to work alone i open the door in front of me. Something didn't feel right. Suddenly, i backed up just in time, before a bomb exploded in front of me. I didn't move a single muscle. As the air cleared up i could see chakra strings attached to me from my arms, down. One of Deidara's booby traps. Man, first time i fell for one.

" Pay attention." he orders as his strings return to him and off of me. I nod and leave the room completely this time without any traps.

I walk up to my katanas standing next to my dark wooden desk, which was filled with missions to do. Grabbing them and admiring the sharpness to them, i push them back to it's case ready to go. Leaving my Dark purple room with my drawings on the walls, i grab my black Akatsuki coat before closing the door.

"Kana, lets go!"

Deidara shouts from across the hall from the front door. Walking over to his side, i get stopped by Hiden. Ugh!

"What?"

I say irritated and glaring him down.

"Leader wants you before you leave, Jeez.. " he says looking at me with attitude. I walk pass him, bumping him on the shoulder doing so. I make my way to Pain's office which was just across the huge living room, where Zestu, Itachi, Kisame and Tobi watched T.V.

"Hey Kana, Bye Kana!"

Tobi shouts with joy. Why the heck is he in the Akatsuki anyway? He's nothing of evil. Entering the office, Pain looks up at with his rinniagon eyes.

"You wanted to see me."

"Yes, make sure Deidara doesn't make too much of a show. I want this retrieval to go very smoothy without any problems."

He sayings orderly and forward. I nod in acceptance and look to see Konan glaring me down. I don't know what her probably is with me, but it doesn't really bother me when she gives me that look. I've grown accustom to it. Exiting and meeting up with Deidara again to start our mission, Itachi gives me a look on his face saying be safe. He's like an older brother for me. I'm happy that i have him as that.

"Bye."

Deidara waves and we're off to the Village Hidden in the Sand. This will be very easy.

"Kana?"

I don't turn my head to give him my attention. We're on an important mission and we can't afford to mess this up. Especially by getting caught before actually getting our hands on the Kazekage.

"What is it?"

I say walking thought the sand gliding through the warm air. The sun is about to set, perfect for intruding.

"Do you have feelings towards, Sasori?"

What is this? Is he really asking that? Why do they assume that i have feelings towards Sasori? I don't get it.

"No. My feelings or emotions towards that subject, do not exist."

There was silence and tension between us. It wasn't pleasant but at least he shut his trap. Hours pass by and we make it to where we could see the village. By now it's dark and the moon is pretty huge here.

"Deidara are you almost done with your bird?"

I ask impatiently as he just stood there, with a huge white shape of crap in front of him. He turns his head and wrinkled his nose, eyes filled with annoyance.

"Just wait. I will tell you when i'm done!"

He says raising his voice with every word. I look away and up to the sky. Beautiful is all i can say. The stars disguise themselves with diamonds from earth, tonight. Memories occurs all of a sudden:

"You little Brat! You DESERVE to feel pain because of what you did to ME!"

The man i once called dad, yells at my face. His palm raised up to the air and a spark of pain spreads throughout my cheek. Tears escape from my eyes from the sudden slap. Arms from behind me grabbed me and set me onto the table, lying on my stomach. A man with a black mask, tied my hand underneath the table, tight with the rough rope. I could feel my shirt get torn from the back. What are they going to do to me? My heart starts to pound with fear.

"Don't move or I'll kill you!"

I obey the voice for it was a very scary one. Suddenly i feel needles poke my back with so much pain. I quickly jerk away from the object but get whacked with a whip by my dad.

"DON'T MOVE!"

More tears poor out by the overwhelming of pain. I wanted to scream, but i would get whacked and i don't want that. I bite my tongue from making a sound but fail as a i whimper. Whacked even harder this time by him, more tears run down and so does red ones from my cheek. Why me? Why do i have to deserve this? WHY?

"Kana."

I feel a hand on my shoulder and i quick grab it and twist it.

"UGH!"

Finally realizing that it's Deidara i let go. He quickly grabs it and curse at the wind silently. I look at him and offer to help but he backs away and shakes it off.

"Man, why did you do that?"

He says pissed off. I just shrug not wanting to talk about it.

"Go."

I order and he gets on his bird meanwhile i dash through the sand making it to the gates in seconds. Jumping up i stab the two guards and the rest silently and smoothly. I catch a guard spotting Deidara's bird but kill him by piercing my katana through his heart. Walking down the street with the shadows, i see guards and take them out without a single scream or yelp. Something catches my attention up on a rooftop of a building. Looking up and focusing my vision i see two bright coral blue eyes, looking dead straight at me. Crap. I send a current towards the person but sand rises in front of me. I move out of the way, now knowing that it's the Kazekage aka The One Tails. Multiple of sand still charges at me with every jump i made. Now jumping from rooftop to rooftop with sand still charging at me, i make my way towards him. Suddenly Deidara swoops down and grabs me. I look at him like he's crazy. But i finally get what he is doing. He clones me making it seem like i'm on the bird with him. As he finishes, I slide down behind the more rays of sand now after Deidara. Sneaking my way behind the One Tails, i duck at the bending of one ray of high speed sand, towards Deidara. As i'm just about to knock him out, his head quickly turns towards me, giving me a glance of his glowing eyes. A wall of sand gets in between us so i punch through it. I do a back flip as i realize he's behind me. Kicking is head forward, i land and throw a punch to his face making him fly off the building and towards a side of the other building. I expected to see the window shatter but instead, see sand scatter down the building. Now knowing that i hit a sand clone, a kunai is held to my neck. Wow, he actually uses his brain. I grab his hand and twist it. But it's a Sand shinobi not him. I kick him away and see that the One Tails is in the air battling it out with Deidara. I look to see Deidara in distress as his hand pull out of his pouch with no clay in hand. Crap, i have to use it, now. I jump up and bend the sand (for it's apart of Earth and wind mixed together). Getting high enough i see a grin across Deidara's face as i see this atomic bomb figure done. This dude is psycho!

"Deidara! Don't!"

He looks at me and sand hits his face making him go off balance and drop the bomb. I send sand to the bomb covering and raising it up, but it explodes as the One tails sends his sand. A shock wave throws me of balance causing me to fall. Next thing i know is that i'm free falling in darkness. I could hear a distant voice call out my name but, don't as it fades away.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to a major headache, as i lift myself from the freezing floor. It's too dark to make out my surrounds but, get the idea when i start to get my senses back. I'm in a cell, with cold, tight shackles around my wrists. Getting on my two feet, the chains rustle against the smooth concrete floor, as i lifted them. Looking forward i see a dark figure standing just behind the ray of light between us.

"Where have you taken our Kazekage?"

He demanded in a serious and irritated voice. I didn't reply, just to aggravate him.

"Tell me, NOW!"

If this man is trying to scare me with that tone of voice i'm not at all, not even a bit frighten.

"Why should I? When it's against my word to my fellow members."

This got him angry,not surprise if it did. He came closer with fists down by his side. Now able to see his face, well at least half as the other was covered by a white cloth. His nose wrinkled and the red marks between the side of his eyes and cheek, seem to curl more inward. His black brows came closer to his nose. As i stared into his eyes, they beam back with nothing but hatred and anger.

"You disgust me. You Akatsuki members are sickening and cruel to all."

he shouts at my face. I didn't move or care at all what he was saying.

"Stop wasting your time on preaching to me. I don't care what you people call or think of us. We're just doing our job. "

I give a smirk that cause him to lunge towards me. His fist wrapped around the metal bars,making his knuckles go white.

"How can you act so calmly! You've taken someone dare to us and don't feel the slightest of guilt?"

This man is way more messed up with emotions then i am. He looks at me like if he is trying to dig for an answer. Might as well give it to him.

"My emotions do not exist. I have no sense or feel of them. I don't need them."

He looks at me dumbfounded and backs up with eyes saying unbelievable. He lets go of the metal bars, leaving his natural prints, and backs away. I continue to look at him as he turns away and exit by the corner. Why trip over a person such as the one tails? He's a monster and from my experience everyone treats them like nothing. Why care? They'll have someone to quickly replace his place. It's just how life works.

My stomach growls and pinch as it begs for food. It's been three days without food or water. Chakra in my body is low but, i have to escape before it's too late. Already with a plan, i start to build up chakra in my body. Heat fills my palms and wrist melting the metal away. I grab them before they crashed to the floor. I couldn't alert the guards, especially with such low chakra. I send a strong current and knock down the cell door. Now depending on speed i race down the hall, knocking everyone in slight. Out the prison doors. An army of sand shinobis stand before me.

"Jeez."

I knock out shinobis out of the way creating a passageway for me to run through. Suddenly a current sends me back. Barely landing on my feet, arrows are sent towards me. Jumping multiple of times, i flip and spin, sending current at every angle. Suddenly i can't move. What the heck is going on? Turning behind me i see a man about 18 or 19 smirking. Marked with purple paint and wearing a cat suit. I look at his fingers with ends glowing with blue strings. Chakra stings! Crap! It always has to be the stupid chakra stings!

"Gotcha, Babe."

Oh, not another Hidan! He even gives the same stupid grin. Ugh, i hate this place.

"Good job, Kankuro. She's a tough one."

A blonde with four spikey ponytails says. She closed her fan as she walked closer. She was the one that send one back. She looks at me with disgust. I look away to see tons of ninjas on the floor groaning in pain. Weak.

"Yeah she is. I had a hard time to even get her at the right time with all that jumping she did."

The strings pulls me back. So hard trying to fight it, but fail as he tugs vigorously.

"Hey, your not that bad looking. Actually beautiful, and to think that the Akatsuki would have any."

I roll my eyes and focus on trying to escape.

"Don't let looks fool you, Kankuro."

The blonde reminds him as she pulls on my coat, showing red clouds.

"She took our little brother."

Brother. Silence fills the air. The tension between them and I wasn't like other moments i had. I couldn't describe it, but i look up to see her staring me down with hatred. Fire reflecting from them, making them red instead of her dull blues. Suddenly a sharp pain happened.

"Temari!"

Says Kankuro surprised. My cheek fills with pain and fade. Looking up to her eyes again, it reminds me of that day. I look away to the floor not wanting to get a flashback.

"Bastard."

I look up to her as we simultaneously say that word. She was taken back and so was i but became irritated all of a sudden. I look away once again and refuse to look or talk to that brod.

"Take her to the Mansion."

She demanded her brother coldly. Something i would say to Hidan or Tobi, to tell you the truth.

"You know which room."

Nice, the torture room i presume. He picks me up; putting me on his shoulder. As he walks on the village's streets, villagers give me nasty looks. One even dares to punch me in the face. But Kankuro jumps in every time. Now jumping on top of buildings, the wind blows in my face with the small pebbles of sand smacking me. Hm, even if he's captured his sand still attacks. His eyes, so bright even in the dark. Was he really that special? Suddenly we come to a stop.

"I was thinking. Why a girl so beautiful, is in the Akatsuki?"

I don't answer, as we walk enter the doors the floor turn from sand to fancy carpet. Such a nice place and it has a torture room in it. Wow, who on earth would think of that? He enters yet another room just about 100 yards away from the front door. I was expecting the basement. He sets me down standing in front of him. I just stare at him bluntly. He backs away a little. I must have reminded him of something scary or horrifying. Blah.

"Damn, Your eyes."

"Aren't you going to torture me or something related to pain and suffering?"

He shows confusion. Why the heck is he confuse? That's what they do to bad people...right?

"No."

"Then you want some answers from me about your Kazekage, or brother?"

His face lights up a bit but then squinted his eyes. Smart but slow at the same time.

"Tell me...about yourself."

Surprise at what he just ask me. I'm taken back at the behavior of this man. What the hell am I... in? Suddenly my stomach growls. He gives a smirk and heat fills my cheeks.

"Awe, your hungry."

I look away still confuse at the way he is treating me. He should be mad furious that i took his Kazekage/Brother to DIE!

"What are you doing? Why are you acting this way? Your brother is going to DIE!"

I shout in his face. He backs up and fear fills his eyes. Next thing i know, my world turns black.

I'm sick and tried of these freaking blackouts! There is no windows but beige walls and a huge mirror. I walk up to the mirror probably a transferable one. Maybe that man in the cell is looking straight at me. I take off my coat throw it up. I kick the ceiling but get smashed right back down. My coat acts as a cushion at the sudden impact. This is going to be a harder place to get out.

Hours later the door opens, but i'm too weak to even look up. I can't go any longer. Two more days till it's a week without food or water. I should be dead by now. Curse my health for being advance. Suddenly vision becomes blur and my head feels light. Last thing i saw was feet, pale skin toes peeking out of white robes.

Waking up due to a pinch of a needle being pulled out of my arm. I watch the hand pull away quickly. Looking up i see a young lady scared to death. When aren't the people, when they face me... Looking away and out the window, I face the sunset.

"Leave...or i'll kill you."

The needle drops to the floor, making a light sound. She screams and runs out the door with her heels clicking with every step. Not surprising. Not one bit.

"Why?"

A horse voice says coldly. Turning my attention towards the voice, a man stands there in white and light aqua robes with his arms crossed. His eyes was closed. Suddenly they opened. Those eyes, it's... How in the world is he still Alive? Don't tell me Deidara failed...or died... As i look into his eyes something inside sparked. It wasn't pleasant, for it made me feel. A shiver went down my back and my mouth went dry all of a sudden. What is happening to me? Still looking at his eyes as they start to stare me down, trying to break me. For all i know it was working.

"Why, threaten to kill her when she help you get better?"

He asked still starring at me...but i couldn't speak. Something about him, something that didn't make me feel right. What is he doing to me? Curse my pride. I know if i looked away i would show weakness and i know i'm not. Keeping my eyes focused on his with each step he took. It was like he knocked down walls i had in front of me with each step he took, without hesitation. My heart was racing, something that hasn't happened in a very long time. I opened my mouth before actually thinking of saying something in reply. Instead i swallowed, hard. My tongue hid away, not wanting to say anything to light his fuse. Being too over whelmed, i shut my eyes. Giving up to hold my pride.

"I knew she would leave if i said that...everyone does..."

I sound like a child. Weak, spilling out why did what i did. Might as well ask for a lollypop after wards for admitting my feels. Irritated at my actions and how i let him dominate me in something i'm good at; known for.

"Next time be polite."

Looking back at him with confusion. Why is he acting this way towards me? He should be the exact opposite.

"I will spare you life under one condition."

I continue to look into his eyes, searching for the answer to why he thought of sparing my life in the first place.

"End your time as a member of the Akatsuki."

In bewilderment, i couldn't help but wonder why. Sparring my life...if i stop being apart of the Akatsuki. A memory starts up, the little kids that i had envy. I could start a normal life, like i have always wanted. Looking back into his eyes.

"Why? Why spare the life that tried to take away yours, for their good?"

He stared at me and stood quiet. But something in those eyes gave me a thought. There are actually people that care.

"You deserve better."

I gasp as those words sink deep within my heart. Feeling my eye sight get blurry as I feel water run down my eyes... I deserve better not pain.

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

4

Thinking back to what he said, i believe i can start again. I can live the life that i always wanted. Happiness instead of sadness and anger. Thank you...Kazekage for giving me hope and a chance to change.

"Yo, it's time."

Turning away from the sunset i see that catboy again. Guess i'm going to be seeing him a lot for these up coming days. Getting up from the wall i walk towards him, so he can guide me to this elder's office. Maybe it's judgement or something. Hang me or not, you know, those events.

"So, i was wondering what is your name?"

I didn't answer, but if i don't he'll continue to blabber his mouth and i really don't want that.

"I don't want to continue nicknaming you red head, hehe."

Looking at him as he rubbed the back of his neck with a cheesy smile.

"Kana."

He looks at me then gives a grin. Jeez don't have to be so shocked i am human, i can speak for crying out loud. Still i don't blame him, i don't talk much unless i can trust them. We stop and arrive to a door saying Elders.

"Well catboy, lets see what they say."

With that i knocked on the door and enter without them even giving me permission. What else could have been important that i could have interupted. Five elderly people look at me along with the two bright sea foam ones that controlled me. Then other one that gave me a dark glare. It's that guy from the ceil. I just stared at him and he black off. Stupid, i swear.

"Sit."

Orders an elderly man giving me a glare of death, i'm so scared. I do what he says and sit in the center of the room, eyes all on me. Still with my head up high looking at the head of the elders, maybe he's like 1,000 years old with those wrinkles.

"Hm, your confidence is very high for your life to be on the line."

I grin and look back up at him.

"I've come to costume to having my life on the line for quite some time."

Suddenly one of the elders slap my face, this one being a woman with emerald eyes. Trying to control my temper so i don't kill that brod. Facing forward she glares down at me ready to bet the heck out of me.

"Go ahead, beat me. I know that's what you want to do. That's what everyone in this room wants to do."

Still staring deeply into her eye they go wild. Veins in her eyes pop out to a bloodly red. This time her punch knocked me down to the floor. Still refusing to defend myself, she kicks me in the gut. Yeah this granny can sure kick with power. She stops and backs away. Breathing again, i get to my knees and look at her in the eyes. Looking at her with all my hate. She gasps and falls to the ground, holding her heart. What did i do? Suddenly, strong arms pick me up and slam me to the wall. Damn that hurt, really bad. Looking up i see the one and only that ceil guy. He's eye wild as a bull. His grip on my neck tightens, cutting off my air suppley.

"Baki let her go."

That voice, the way he said it. Baki's eyes goes wide and lets me go instantly. Breathing heavily, i fall to the ground trying to clear my throut. If it weren't for the Kazekage i would be dead by now. Getting to my feet, i walk back to the center of the room, to continue the meeting.

"You have shown strength, great strength and confidence. But we cannot trust just yet. We must know all your ablities and powers you contain. Your childhood, life, everything."

looking at him, he lifts up his chin almost not trusting to look into my eyes.

"But most importantly, the Akatsuki i persume?" i suggest and he gives a little grin.

"You're quick to catch on."

I nodd and he puts a hand to his chin, brushing his white goat-T.

"Begin."

Tell him everything. Closing my eyes as rapid of horriflying images occurs.

"I don't know where i came from. I didn't know my mother but, was told she died giving birth to me. My father took me in but, the bastard abused instead. Beaten everyday because i took his beloved away from him."

I can feel the needles on my back as the memory of the torture of that tattoo. Might as well not go to detailed.

"My father couldn't handle me anymore and committed suicide. The village rejected me. So i ran away from the village after burning part of it down. That's when i was only a child."

I open my eyes and stare at the light sandy brown floor. Remembering the fire coming out of the palms of my hands. The screams of the people saying monster.

"Defending for myself, i taught myself to fight. At that time i was around 8 years old or more, when the Akatsuki found me and toke me in. They help me discover that i had the Element Spirit in me. They help me control it and taught me how to use weapons more effiantly. So basically i grew up with the Akatsuki and became their main weapon."

Looking at the head of the elders, he looks down at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, my whole life i'm a murder, a killer, a monster."

I got up to my feet. The elderly lady that kicked me gasps. So i looked at her and her eyes got bigger.

"You wanted to know my ablities, correct?"

Looking back to the leader he trys to act as professinal as he can, but he's failing misberably. He nods and continues to stare at me.

Taking out my palms up and focusing all the anger in me, fire wraps around me. Calming down and relaxing, wind wraps around me. Now trying to feel sad, i lift my hands up as the water from their glasses raise into the air. Now getting back to normal, i extend one arm foward and make a twister of sand infront of me.

"Now there is another elements i can control, but i just can't feel fear. That element is the strongest of all, Lightning."

Sitting back down to assure them that i'm not going to attack.

"I have another ablitiy and it comes naturally."

Looking straight into the leader's eyes, i sense fear in them.

"I can heal quickly and can make people feel what they don't like, just one look of my eyes."

Closing them to give the old man a break.

"Take her away. J-Just take her away, please."

Plea that same lady that beat me.

"Fear has taken the best of you and guilt."

I say getting up.

"Next time don't understimate me."

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. I wonder how afraid she is of me.

"Boo."

I say and she screams, running out of the room.

"What is your name?"

That voice my back stiffens. Why is it that i act like this i'm not afraid of him but i can't help but break down. Silence fills the room but he waits there patiently. Looking straight at him, but they make me look away. Why?

"Kana."

Suddenly sand rises right behind me. What the heck? As it fell to the ground multiple of kunais appear. Looking up at the Kazekage as his hand goes back, behind the table. He saved me, but why?

"I have made up my mind."

Turning back to the leader still in shock at what the Kazekage did.

"You can stay alive but if you do anything to harm this village, your head will be gone in seconds."

I bow to the head of the elders.

"Kazekage, i leave her to your hands. She might be a great assit to the village if you can change her to be more undangerous to others."

Looking at the ground i can't help but wonder, why me? What is it that the Kazekage wants with me? Looking at him his eyes slowly look into mine. A man like him, with such power and strength, see in me? Why save me?


	5. Chapter 5

5

Getting ready to go to bed, there's a knock on the door. Quickly putting my tank top on, the door creeks. Turning around rapidly as i see the Kazekage standing at the door way, staring at me with those eyes of his. Backing up not sure what to do, i bump against the bed frame. Turning back to him with heat across my cheeks, i'm so stupid why do i act this was torwards him?

"Kana, i wanted to tell you to be ready early tomorrow. You will be spending your time with me, till i see improvement in being kind."

He looks at me with authority radiating from his eyes. All i could do is nod and stare at him. Then i finally realise that i have no pants but boyshorts underwear on. Oh this is just Great! What luck i have?

"Goodnight."

He closes the door gently, without making hardly a sound. So polite. How could he be with all the crap i've probably caused him. What is this feeling? I've never felt it before? This man is really something. I'll try to make up for it. I'll try to find a better person in me. For your good and everyone else.

Waking up to the early sun, i get to the showera on turn on the water. The heat washes way the tense muscules and unties them. Looking at the tiles on the wall memories occur of when i was bathing back when i was 6. His yelling, his slaps and punches too painful to forget, to forgive! Punching the wall as the tile fell down and broke to pieces as it collied with the tub's base. I see the water travel down my arm as it falls inbetween the gaps of my curled fingers. Why could i be strong back then and beat the hell out of him. It wasn't my intention to kill mom. I didn't want to take her away...i wanted her with me... Feeling the tears coming down, i open my eyes just to see blood sithering down the cracks of the tiles. How come is it that i hurt others so badly but i don't intend to do it on purpose? Removing my fist from the wall, i look at my knuckles as the blood disappears as i heal it. Why can't i be normal from the first place? Everything would be a lot more easier less painful. Turning off the water as the last drops slide down my skin and tips of my dark red hair. Why did i endure all this pain for? Was it to teach me a lesson to punish me? Suddenly a sound caught my attention. Jumping out of the tub and wrapping the towel around my naked body as fast as i can. I step out the door with caution. Look out the bathroom door i see white robes and flaming red hair. Oh crap! Getting back to the bathroom, i rapidly dry my wet body and damp hair. Putting my undergarments and dark pants, i put my hair up into a bun so i couldn't get my tank top wet. As i'm putting it on i feel a person's presences and pull down my shirt and turn around as i met with wide light agua eyes. Stun and not sure what to do, he leaves and i can breath again. Did he see it? Closing my eyes as i exited the bathroom and to the bedroom. I slip on my black sandles and let down my hair as i sent a current around me to dry it up.

"I'm ready."

He doesn't turn around but nod as he leaves the room. Taking that as a signal, i follow him out of my room and to the halls right behind him. Knowing that i'm a S-ranked criminal, why is it that he doesn't feel the slightest or show concern or caution that i can knock him out right now and run away, excaping. What is he really planning on to do with me? Entering a very spaceful room with a view of the village and sunraise that is breath taking. A round desk infront of the glass windows show multiple of papers scatter all over the top. This must be he's office, the Kazekage's Office. Looking to my sides i see wide, tall shelves of books and documents of the village i guess. So much more for one person, yet again he's not crown Kazekage for nothing. Looking around, trying to find at least one photograph to examine or ask about. I do and find a picture of that catboy, him and blondie. He looks different from then to now. He seems more...ugh. Different, just different. Then seeing a picture of a beautiful young lady with short blonde hair with dull clear eyes...she looks fimiluar for some reason. Hmm, those eyes...where did i see them before. Puting my hand to my chin, i think till BINGO! Those are bloudie's eyes. Yeah the one that slapped me. Her...mom...Kazekage's mother. Looking away from it, i can't help but get a feeling someone is looking at me. Turning my head i see that he's staring at me. Looking away emiditally, i walk to the right of the room to take seat far away from him. He sits down and starts to work on his papers. Now that i have a good look at him, he seems to be very young to have a place so advance. Could he be my age? How powerful is he really? Damn it all i can do is ask myself questions i can't answer. Getting up from my seat, his head goes up and sand wraps around my ankle making me fall back to my seat. Suddenly the chair moves torwards hime quicky, stopping just in front of him. He looks deeply into my eyes.

"Don't try to leave without my permission."

He says coldly still staring at me. Looking away as i once again give up like a little punk.

"Kana."

I still don't look at him but, out the window as the sun raises up more to the sky. He sighs and gets up from his seat and stands in front of me but i just shut my eyes. I don't want to talk to him, i just obey his every word like a dog. I'm usually the one in charge.

"Kana."

Why couldn't i have a different name? Opening them i realise how close he is to me. No one has ever been this close to me. Glaring at him, he doesn't back off or move a muscle.

"Why do you like to push away people?"

He says calmly without that look he gve me before. Looking away once again, not wanting to answer that question.

"You can't even look at me."

Curse my pride i look dead on his eyes, but something in them calms me down. Knowing that it's breaking me slowly. That kanji, why is it there?

"Why are you being so nice to me? After all that i did to you. Why do you continue to treat me this way?"

He backs up a little, eyes still on me. He looks a way a minute then back to me.

"Because you, remind me of Me."

What does he mean? What is he trying to say? He looks deeply into my eyes and backs away and toward the sun through the glass windows.

"Kana, not everyone started out as a good person. I wasn't one, probably the worst."

A person like him? But he's so loyal to his village that he would sacifrace himself.

"Hated this village because the pain they cause me when i was a child. Every village treated the Jinjurikis like an outcast. I being one of them, couldn't control my emotions at the time. My father who was the previous Kazekage, sent assasins to kill me but they all failed to."

I see how i resemble him. I guess he does understand what i'm going through. The mistreatment, the hatred, the pain. I guess i'm not the only one.

"It took only one person to make me think that there really isn't a person that loves me. The one person i thought loved me actually didn't and wanted me to die for taking his sister's life away; my mother."

Looking at the picture of his mother on the left side of the room. My heart started to pound against my chest as the memoried occurs. You don't deserve to live but die! You desrve my pain for causing me pain! Taking the one thing that truely matters to me!

"STOP!"

I shout and collapse to the ground as he's voice echo in my head. Tears runs down my cheeks as flashbacks of he's wild eyes and gritting teeth as they curse at the wind. He's black hair wiped against his face as he roared with words that hurt my soul.

"Please stop..."

I whimper as i held my head to ease the pain.

"Kana."

Suddenly everything disappeared and he's voice is gone. Opening my eyes as they saw white robes infront of me. Looking up i see his concern face looking down at me. But the pounding of my head wouldn't stop and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Don't tell them anything, Kana. Come back home, if you don't want to hear your father's voice." Itachi's soft voice tells me almost like a whisper.

"If you don't you'll pay the consquenses..." he's voice echos as his red eyes pierce my brain. Waking up to the spark of pain. Holding my head as the room spins around me. My head still pounds against my skull and pain just seem to be increasing.

"Now."

Opening my eyes as i see that blondie staring at me. She takes out her fan quickly and gives me an untrusting look.

"You better not."

She orders me but i can't obey her. Still holding her stance, i look at her one last time. Should i leave or stay?She narrows her eyes torwards me.

"I'm sorry."

I sent a current just to distract her, as i quickly rip off the needles in my arm. Blowing away the sheets trying to make it harder for her aim. As i jump out of the window, from the corner of my eye i see sand rise and dash towards me. Rising my own sand i block his and jump from rooftop to rooftop getting closer to the gates by the second.

"Kana!"

Suddenly my body stops at the sound of my name. Tripping over a pebble and falling down the building, no fear occurs. The air goes through my hair fairly quickly, still no fear. Relaxing more, i breathe in the air and start to float and slide with the air. Almost there just a few more yards. Looking behind me, his sand is just inches away from grabbing my ankle. As i'm just about to jump, something catches my ankle. Oh no. Blowing away the sand, i collapse to the hard sand. Pain occurs on my left shoulder, once i get up to a fighting position. He comes down from the sky with what looks like a cloud made up of sand. He stares deeply into my eyes, disappointment filled them.

"Why are you escaping? I spare your life didn't I?"

His voice says harshly yet not coldly. Just looking at his coral eyes as the wind blows his untamed flames to the right.

"Did you want a new life? Don't you want a new beginning?"

He steps slowly torwards me. I just looked at him, locked at his eyes.

"Leave now, Kana."

Itachi says almost as a threat. I want a new life, i don't want to be murder anymore!

"KANA!"

Suddenly sharp needles jab into my brain. Falling to my knees as the pain increases. Closing my eyes shut trying to ease the pain but nothing seems to be working. Please Itachi make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! I can't bare it anymore!

"Ahhhh!" i shout at the top of my lungs. Desperate to stop the pain, in anyway that i can.

"Leave now and the pain will be gone."

Rapidly opening my eyes i look at him. His light kind aqua eyes, shows concern for me. I don't want to betray him but i'm too weak for this level of pain. My eyes water as my heart starts to sink deeply.

"I'm sorry."

Sending him back with burst of water, he crashes into the building behind him. What kind of person am i? Why did I do it? Why am I pushing him away when his trying to help me? That's what I ever wanted from someone. Why push it away?

"Kana!"

Damn it, Itachi! The needles just seem to be sinking in even more deeper, everytime he shouts my name. You can't control me! Leave! An outburst of pain occurs in my forehead but, suddenly everything leaves. Taking in a deep breath as i wipe away the sweat from my forehead. Looking at the tips of my fingers, blood drips down from them. Was it really that intense, that it made me bleed? Too weak to hold myself up, i fall forward colliding with the ruff sand. Tears drop from my lids and down the side of my nose, till it got to the tip and when away. I did it. I'm free from his hold, his control. Closing my eyes, blurring my vison from the bright sun. Still able to feel the sun's heat against my bare skin, i feel warm hand go under my legs and upper back. Opening my heavy lids i see sea foam eyes as they inhanse with his black rings. With my head still pounding fairly strong, i can't help but thank him.

"Thank you..."

I whisper as his image blurs into pitch black.

Gaara's POV

Her eyes drift away and calmness comes across her face. Is she dead? No, don't be. I can't let that happen. You are too simular to me, to die. Especially when we come become friends...or maybe more...

Soaring through the wind as i make my way to the nearest hospital, i look down at her flawless skin. Such beauty but, danger. Why go back? Did you even wanted to go back? Your eyes didn't seem like you wanted to but, something was forcing you to. Such mystery you contain, but i don't blame you. I've only known you for 5 days. Dropping torwards the village and into the hospital doors, i order one of the nurses to take her in. As one of the doctors took her out of my arms, concern easily read all over his face.

"I need lots of assistance. We have a fading one at hand." he shouts and several nurses come running down behind him as they enter a room. Looking at the door as it closed completely, it shows a sign saying "Emergency Operation Room." Can she really be that critical? What was she suffering? Most importantly can she survive?

"Kazekage."

A nurse stands before me. Her sandy brown eyes stare up at me.

"Yes."

"Will you like us to give you information after they have taken care of her?"

Nodding, she bows and returns the front desk. This is all i can do to help her at the moment. All i can do is depend on them to save her life.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Gaara's POV

It's been 3 days since Kana's escape, i wonder how she's doing. The nurse never gave me any information about her since then. Is she dead? Looking at the bright sun as it blinds my eyes. I hope your not up there...Kana.

"Gaara." turning around to Kankuro, calling my name in a serious tone. He's hardly in a serious tone, what could have gone wrong. Wait, Kana! He looks at me with concern written all over his face. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out and he shuts it with a heavy sigh.

"How's Kana?" i ask but he looks away, breaking eye contact. I know for a fact it's about her and something not good. Her flawless, calm face comes to mind. She could have died at that moment. In my arms, that one that could have been someone special to me.

"Look, i don't know how to put it any better than this," paying full attention as he tries to explain to me the bad news about Kana." she's in a Coma, Gaara." In a Coma? But it can be weeks, months or even years till she sees the daylight again. How can this be? Wait is that why she was holding her head as she screamed? What could have been happening in her head during that whole time? The Akatsuki are so cruel, ruthless, cold...but that's how i use to be.

"They said that herreticular activating system wasn't functioning right." still what could have caused that to disfunction? Something tragic, like pain...she was abused when she was a child. But that's a while ago. Something is missing i know it but what is it?

"Hey don't think so much, you might end up in a coma...hehe." he rubs his neck as he sheepishly smiles. He can be so stupid at times. Temari comes in the room, ready to pound Kankuro in that face for what he just sad. I wouldn't stop her from doing so.

"I swear Kankuro you are stupid at times." her head shake to the sides in dispointment of his choice of words.

"Hey, i was trying to make the situtation easier for Gaara, that's all." he crosses his arms with his eyes drifting to the sides. Temari opens her eyes, showing her dull blue eyes, mother's eyes.

"Oh totally, like nothing wrong with saying that you might get a coma by thinking?" she raises her voice as her spikey, blonde, four ponytails lift with her level of anger. What sibling i have. They agrue up a storm, but i can't help but be concern for Kana. She hasn't lived the other side of life, the happier one. Her whole life it's been in the dark, i want it be in the light side. I know she would enjoy it, like i have. If by any chance she makes it, i will make her spend some time with Naruto Uzumaki. If he can change me from the monster i used to be, i know for a fact it will change her.

"Gaara? Are you okay?" turning to see disturb dull eyes. Then they widen and she started to back up a bit.

"You don't have feeling torwards her, Do you?" i'm not sure but i am troubled by that fact that she's in a coma. Kankuro appears next to her and both share the same reaction.

"Dude, she tried to kill you, and you get turned on by that?" Temari elbows him in that gut and quickly faces me, waiting for an answer.

"Gaara do you even know who she is?" her brows forward, but she's no longer an Akatsuki member.

"Was," i snap and she seems befounded. "She's no longer an Akatsuki member but a person who's trying to find good in themselves, a new life to live, to know a new side, the bright side of this cruel world!"

Silence filled the room and both of them stared at me with wide, shocked eyes. What can they be thinking? Whatever they'll never understand her, only i can. I might be the only person that can understand what she's gone through. Maybe i can be presious to her.

"Gaara, we'll let you know right away about Kana, okay." i nod as they both left the room in silence and shock. Like i said before they wouldn't be able to understand.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Gaara's POV

I can't wait any longer, but i'm not giving up. Writing my signature on the last piece of paper left on my desk to sign, i get up from my seat to losen my stiff back. Looking out of the enormous window, the night sky's stars sparkles equally exapt for one, which was almost fading like. Suddenly the door burst open making me put guard up.

"Gaara, it's Kana she's going to be unplugged!" he says out of breath. What who ordered them to? Running out of the office and down the halls with Kankuro behind me, my robes lift upward. Haven't paid any attention to how fast i was going, i look behind me to see Kankuro's figure small as a dot. Looking forward once again, the hospital sign seems to enlargen by the second, till the bright red cross stood before me. Bursting through the doors as everyone looks at me with wide eyes. I didn't care what there reaction was or what they were thinking, i just wanted to know one thing, where Kana was. Just down the hall to the right, the expression of the doctor's face is what caught my attention. Anger build up in me as i came closer to him. He was the one with the idea of cutting Kana's lifeline, without my permission.

"Good evening Kaze..kage..." staring him down with all the hate i contain, before i asked where he kept Kana. His eyes filled with fear and a bit of regret in a way.

"Where is Kana?" i said as calmly as i can but as he stood there in silence it just pissed me off. Grabbing his white coller with my fist, i slam him against the creamy white wall. Sweat dripped from his forehead and he finally spoke in a quivering voice, "She's in room 514. Just three doors down." Letting go of him, i quickly search for room 514 and look inside to see her on the bed with no wires or a breathing tube in her mouth. Nothing. Walking in closer to the room, hoping to at least see her chest moving. Nothing. Suddenly my chest starts to tighten and something inside drops and aches. Almost like someone stabbing a katana through my heart. Looking at her pale beautiful face as it shows no sign of life. She's truely gone. "I hoped, i wanted, i believed that you would end up alive...Kana." i whisper knowing that she wouldn't hear. Looking at her marble hands as they laid flat by her side. Placing my hand over it, interwinding my fingers with hers icy cold ones. I wish i could have had you, because i know that you are, "Just like me." Looking away from her hand, i look up at her flawless face, tempting me to run my finger down her soft cheek. Suddenly her nostrols expanded and her chest popped up and back down. Then before i knew it she was breathing. Then she opened her eyes. Glowing a radiant amber in the darkness of the room. They blink as her lashes flutter in surprise. Staring into her eyes as her ambers examened the room cautionously. Staring back to mine she furrowed her brows in confusion. At that instant, it hit me that i was still holding her hand. How would she react when she finds out about my hand? Her eyes look away from mine and focuses on her left hand which was locked within my fingers. Just to increase my embarressment she lifts it up and looks at it with fluttering lashes. Looking at her face she returns to my eyes with a hint of rose in her cheeks. I feel my face go hot. Suddenly i hear footsteps and i quickly remove my fingers from hers and turn to face the person waiting at the door. It was Kankuro, concern and saddness in his eyes. At the same moment they transition from sadden to complete shock. Turning around, Kana is no longer laying down but sitting up holding her head as she moans quietly.

"She's, She's Alive..." says Kankuro overwhelm with the situation. It's unbelievable that's she's wake after all this time and being cut afterwards. It's truely amazing. She pulls the light sheets off her now bare legs. Is she going to try to walk? In attempt to set on foot, she stations herself on the edge of the bed looking at the ground. I step closer just in case she falls. She puts her arms by her side, lifting her body forward. Now on foot she spreads out her arms for balance. Her legs wabbles before she could downfall, i catch her in time. Getting a good grip on her small waist. Looking up from the hospital robes, our eyes lock in place. Something inside my chest burst and sent my heart racing. Her breathing became uneasy and heavy. Feeling her breath on my lips as they fill with heat. Her eyes slightly widen as they look above my eyes and below. She's gorgous. Then she set her eyes on mine, something in them ignite and sent my heart pounding louder against my chest. I couldn't keep my eyes away as the feeling deepen and intensified. Suddenly it all faded once she shut her eyes. Focusing past her and on to the wall, i can't help but wonder what i just felt. What was that?

"Kankuro, go get assitance." i ordered and waited till i heard footsteps fade. I picked her up bridel style and carried her light body out of the room, down the hall and out of the hospital doors. Building up chakra, sand rises forming a cloud underneath my feet. Floating in the air i gain alitude and make my way to the manison. Looking down at her, her eyes set on me. She blinks and a light rosy color form in her cheeks again. Adorable is all i can say. Looking away, i can see the mansion nearby. Suddenly i feel her cold hand on my neck, it sends a shiver down my back, making the hairs on my neck stand up. Then i could feel her press her body closer to mine. Looking down at her once again, her invisable arm hair stand up. Trialing down her body, her legs are filled with goosebumps. Picking up my paste to get her in warmth before she becomes sick, we arrive at the mansion in a faction of the time. Entering the doors, i rush down the hall and up the stairs with her in hand. Finally reaching to the my office, i head to my room just on the right of the enterance. Opening the door with the sand, i enter and lay her down the bed meanwhile i remove the top layer of my robe. Placing it over her shoulders, she hugs on them, obsorbing the heat. Her lips shivers as she trys to warm herself up. Opening one of the cabinates, i take a blanket and walk by her side. Putting the soft, cream blanket over her shaking body. Walking to the enterance of the room i turn on the lights, so they can somehow heat up the room. Returning to her side as it shivers, i wrap my arm around her shoulders in attept to heat her up. Running footsteps occur and Temari stands in front of the doorway with widen eyes. Her mouth drops and her eyes fill with horror and shock. She looks away from Kana and looks at me, then rapidly on Kana once again. I know one thing that can be running through her mind, How in the world can she be alive?

"She's...She's Alive! But how...How can she pull through something that? It was so ergent, so early...too soon?" She lays against the frame of the doorway still in disbelief. She finally looks away and turns her body, so that her back is now leaning against the door's frame. She lifts her hand, making her fingers go through her bangs as her walks out of the room still in dismay. Paying my attention torwards Kana, her lips are no longer shivering nor her body tremblining. I lay a hand on her forehead and it's burning, sliding down to her velvety cheek, it's the same temperature. Did she catch a fever? With her healing abilties it might be gone in the morning. Removing my hand from immcaculate face, i can't help but, admire her allure appearence. Her crimson hair almost matching mine, falls naturally beside her cheek, making her look so innocent, heavenly. Blessed with beauty but cursed with suffering.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Kana's POV

Opening my eyes due to the sun's illuminating light, i look around not remembering how i got here. I get up and see multiple of blankets on me slowly drop. One creamy colored one suddenly brought memories of last night. The way he wrapped that exact blanket around my shoulders, landing all the way to my feet. The way his strong, warm arms cloaked my shoulders. How his broad chest acted as a pillow and a lullaby with every beat of his caring heart. He truely is a special person. Snapping out of my daze of him, i pull the blankets out of the way and make my way to the bathroom, not to far way. Suddenly i fall on the cold cemented ground. The door promptly opened, sending a fresh current which made me chill. Trying to get up but only manange to get on my knees.

"Are you alright?" asked a hushed voice. It was non other then the Kazekage himself. I take it that this is his room, his bed that i slept in.

"Yeah." i answer but more quieter. Trying once again to get to my feet, this time i only manage to kneel.

"Let me help you?" but i denied his request by gentley pushing away his arm on me. I put my arms on my sides and push my body up so i can get my other leg to get on it's feet. Now in a swatting postition, i take a breath in and push my body up and try to balance it out. I do and stand completely still. I did it but why are my legs so weak all of a sudden. Turning my head i smirk at the Kazekage and he just stood there with an emotionless experision on his face. Placing my attention torwards the bathroom, i walk to it with ease but a bit of wabble into it. Closing the door behind me, i look into the mirror to see my face. Something is different, but i can't put my finger on it. I take the mouth wash and spit the germs away. After that i splash water onto my face, feeling the drops of fresh water drop slither down my chin. I turn still with my eyes close trying to locate the towel with my arms spread out. Finally feeling the cloth, i put my face and pat dry. Able to see again, i make my way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom once again. Looking at the bed and seeing the mess that i created, i can't help but at least clean after myself. So i take blankets after blankets after blankets and fold them neaty on the open nightstand. Adjusting the covers and blankets my way, i feel a someone in the room. Turning around i see catboy and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that...I'm not a ghost for crying out loud." i get up making my way to the other side to finish the remains of the king sized bed.

"I still can't believe your awake, Alive." Has this dude lost his mind? It's not like i was in a coma. These people over react.

"What are you talking about, Catboy?" He looks at me extending his neck and slapped his face into his palm. Why is he acting this way. I make my way to him and look at him, trying to at least get an idea. He removes his hand and looks at me for a while. To tell you the truth it made me uncomfortable.

"You were in a coma for 4 months almost 5." He says in a very serious tone of voice. This time he was not joking around. I look way and up at him. This can't be how could i? I pass by bumping him in the sholder doing so. I don't understand how did i? How?

"Kana." I hold my head feeling it pulse everytime i think. It was so long yet went by so fast. Suddenly i feel a hand on my sholders and jumped. Now looking into light turquoise eyes, i feel myself calm down.

"Is it true? I was in a coma for almost 5 months." I tried saying it without panicing. I place my hand on his sholder hoping that this was all a dream. He looks into my eyes and sighs.

"Yes." He whispers. 5 months...5 months and it all felt like a good night nap. I looked into his eyes and left. I can't believe this is happening? Damn you Itachi for screwing with my head. Wait, i'm free. The Akatsuki probably think that i'm dead. I feel a smile come across my face at the fact. I'm free, I'm Free! I stop running and slide down the wall and look ahead of me to see a light orange painted walls, no longer dark purple. I can finally start my new life, fresh.

"Kana? Are you okay?" I lift my head to see blondie being concern about me? Well that's a first. I give her a small smile and look at the orange wall once again.

"I'm fine." I still can't get over the fact that i'm finally free! So happy for the first time in my whole entire life. I get to my feet and start to walk down the hall to my room. Finally getting some new fresh clothing, instead of this awful hospital robes. Exiting as i run into Catboy once again.

"Hey i was just about to get you." He grins but i still don't like him.

"C'mon follow me, we are going to have some reall food!" He grabs my hand running to the Kitchen, i think? After a few minutes he lets go and we arrive at a large dinning room with a unique chandenlar hanging.

"Kana, sit." Looking down i see that Temari and the Kazekage are already there. Well that's kind of embarressing. Me staring at the bright thingy as they watch me. I sit but away from Catboy and Blondie.

"Aw , don't be scare we don't bite, hehe." Catboy is going to get it sooner or later i swear.

"Shut up." I glare him down and he goes serious. The whole table is silent and i can't help but feel that it's my fault.

"I'm sorry." i mumble not wanting him to hear me. That was stupid of me to even think of that. His head pops up and he looks at me with a grin.

"Huh, What was that?" I puts his hand behind his ear and his grin widens. Annoyed i just look at the window. Then i see a kids playing around with a ball, having the time of their lives. I don't have to envy them anymore. All thanks to the Kazekage. Closing my eyes as a flashback of what he said, You deserve better. Opening my eyes as i let a smile appear on my face. Snapping out of it i look at them and they have all eyes on me. I get up from my chair feeling uncomfortable, but sand wraps around my wrist along with blondie's cry, stopping me from leaving.

"Hey, let you know what, Maybe we can tell you about us and try to become friends." Suggests the blondie with a sweet smile. Wow she actually isn't that bad of a person. Looking at them as they wait for my answer. I let out a sigh and looked at them once again. Hey i have to gain some friends to be able to open up and let them see the good person i know i can be . Sitting in my seat again, they show smiles, but the Kazekage smiles with his eyes. Servents comes and approch me with smiles and ask for my order. Are we in some restruant or what?

"Ugh, what is there?" i ask she smiles and says anything you like. Hm, anything i like. Alright then, this is going to be...great.

"I would like apples and a salad with eggs on the side." i say trying to be friendly, for the first time in my life besides with Sasori. Come to mention i never got to finish that puppet with him...but i promised.

"Mrs? Mrs?" I look up at the woman again. Mna i gotta stop dazing off like that.

"Desided on what to drink?" Her dark brown eyes looked into mine.

"Water, lots of it." She chuckls and writes it down on her notepad. I made her laugh not scream.

"Well i'll come with your things shortly. By the way, your eyes are so beautiful." You don't know what they have seen, done to people. I looked away but thanked her anyways. Memories started to occur and the needle sensation starts on my back. I put my hand on my neck, where the head of the dragon was.

"Kana?..." I look up to see Catboy again, looking worried at me.

"I'm good." I nod trying to make the moment pass. It got silent and it's driving me crazy. Frustraded, i wipe my face and cover my eye and stare at blondie, Catboy and the Kazekage. I don't know their names that well...might as well aske them to start up a convo.

"Ugh, Um...What are your names? I don't want to continue nick name you blondie or Catboy anymore." I look torwards them. Then they both start to chuckle and look at me.

"Hey, you stole my line." Oh that's right i've forgotten that.

"Kankuro." He grins once again. Then i trun my attention torwards blondie.

"Temari." She smiles and looking at me happly with her dull blue eyes.

"Gaara." I forgot about him but shouldn't i call him Kazekage? Aren't we all sopose to?

"Oh, sorry...Kaz-eh, Gaara." I give him a small smile and he just puts his wrist over his mouth.

"So you guys are like, siblings...right?" They nodd in acceptance.

"You guys don't look nothing alike." I stare at each one of them trying to find a resemblance but nothing. Gaara looks by far the least comparable. Temari laughs and nods her head.

"Yeah but i look like my mother, Kankuro our father and Gaara well..." She drifted to the side thinking.

"A good mix."I give her a small smile. She looks back at with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Well that's a pretty darn good mix you got there, haha." Kankuro laughs and Temari chuckles once he notice Gaara's glare at him. Just how siblings should act together.

"Kana do you have any siblings?" Asks Temari with curiousity.

"No, i don't... but it would be nice to experience to have it." I look at her giving a small smile.

"So do you look more like your father or mother?" Memories of that evil son of gun starts up and feel my body go tense and my blood boil with anger.

"Your food is ready!" Calming myself down before i burst. The plate of food is set in front of me with it's sent making my mouth water. But most of all the Huge glass of water that was just next of it. I grab the water and drink it till my mouth hydrated. Placing it down again, i see that it's now only 1/4 left.

"Wow, you were thristy." My face starts to heat up as i see there eyes on me with amazement.

"No worries, i can get more for you." The servent says and grabs my glass.

"So back to the question." I look up at him, not wanting to talk about that person. But it's only fair too, all they have done for me.

"I look like my mother. Face and hair but, have my father's eyes." I look down at my food and pick up my fork and start to dig in the fresh looking salad.

"Oh but your eyes are beautiful." Yeah eyes from a demon. I give her a small smile. Then i look at Gaara who shows concern but, he knows about my father.

"Tell you what Kana we can hang out Today. Yeah lets train together, maybe spare!" I look at him like he's crazy. But he looks at me with such confidence.

"Kankuro she isn't in any condition to train. Besides you don't stand a chance against her." Looking at Gaara as he looks back at me with those mesmerizing eyes of his. I can't help myself from admiring such unique eyes.

"Hello!" shouts Kankuro making me snap out of my daze once again.

"Were here you know, so stop egnoring us." Says Kankuro erritated. Hm, he gets jealous pretty quickly. I simply give him a grin and comtinue to eat my salad giving a few glanses now and then on Gaara as he eats his eggs and harsh browns. Man he's hot...Oh my what am i saying to myself?

"Kana you look so young? How old are you?" asks Temari out of nowhere.

"I'm sixteen." Suddenly their forks drops and hit their plates. Their mouth drop except for Gaara.

"Sixteen!" They both shout with shock.

"How old did you think i was?" I say still taken back at their reaction.

"Like 18 or even 20. You're so strong!" Temari eyes just get wider every second.

"Hmm." 20 really that old, that sucks.

"Well i take it that you are 19 then Temari and Kankuro you 18. Gaara maybe 17 or my age." Studing his apperance which seem to be very young, i think he might be my age.

"Wow you're good at that, but Gaara is sixteen just like you." Staring at Gaara as he beams those exotic eyes at me. Hm, Just like me...


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Oh c'mon Kankuro! Is that the best you can do? I'm not even using my powers and still beating you." I tease him just to make him angry. He actually does better when he is in rage.

"This time i'm not letting anything back, Kana." He shouts and charges at me with a fist ready to be launched. From the corner of my eye, i can see Gaara and Temari coming our way. This will be fun. Dodging the punch just in time, i grab his fist and flip him over on a pinning position. He shouts in pain and taps out in seconds. Letting him go, he rubs his wrist winsing in pain.

"Looks like he still hasn't beaten you yet." Says Temari looking at Kankuro in disappointment.

"Hey, i will one day!" Shouts Kankuro still on the floor in pain.

"Don't worry, i'll teach him some new technquics that are...more effient for his style." I get my eyes away from Kankuro and to Temari and Gaara. They look at me and stare at Kankuro thinking.

"Oh! Before i forget, we have to go shopping!" Squeals Temari with excitment. What is shopping? I look at her still trying to figure out what she means.

"Wait you don't know what that is?" I shake my head but stop once i feel Kankuro ready to attack me. Jumping up, i kick i'm on the lower back, sending him upward. Landing i grab his shirt and slam him on the ground pinning him with shin against his neck. He stops struggling and gives up. I smirk and he does as well.

"Keep trying. You'll get there one day." I give him a small smile. Getting off him, i lend a hand and he takes it with ease. Now walking side by side we get to Temari and Gaara walking with them to the mansion.

"Oh back to we were talking about. Shopping is basically buying clothing. So you and i are going to shop for the Sand festival that's coming up." She smiles with all her bright whites showing. Sand festival i wonder how it will be.

"Hey, Kana you have something on the back of your neck." I stop immediatley and they all look at me with interest. Should i tell them? Or not?

"Kana?" Says Temari now looking at me with regard.

"It's nothing." I try to stay as calm as i can but with their eyes on me it made me uncomfortable. Kankuro starts to come closer to me but i backed up a bit.

"Kana what is it?" Gaara says almost in an order. He looks at me with suspusion and walks closer to me. I can feel my body become tense and overwhelmed. He looks deeply into my eyes showing slight hesitation but continued to pull away my hair, that protected my neck from revealing. My heart starts to slam against my chest making my breathing hard to control. Images of the wack began and the pain of needles occurs once again. They grew more and more intensive, the more hair Gaara pulled away from my hair. Suddenly it all vanished when it was completely exposed. I adjust my eyes on his face. He's reaction in complete shock. This time it wasn't only his eyes but his face as well. Then tear excapes from the corner of my eye, hoping that he doesn't see it. He looks at me with confusion, then slid to sadness.

"Kana." He says sadden and in whisper. He places his warm fingers, on the ball of my neck, where the head of the dragon was.

"That's just a minor part of it." I grab his hand gentley removing it from my neck.

"What is it?" Asks Temari and Kankuro now very interested. I took in a deep breath trying to control my nerves.

"It's a tattoo of a dragon...given from my father to torture me, when i was child." I can hear his voice shout at the top of his lungs. You deserve pain! Because of what you did to ME! I bite on my lower lip trying not to expload infront of them. I can feel my palms start to increase in temperature. I have to get away from them or i'll hurt them. Looking up i see Temari eyes drop multiple of tears. Suddenly all my anger is gone once i feel someone's arms around me. I look to my side to see untamed maroon hair on my cheek. My heart starts to feel warm and flutter, causing me to drop multiple of tears. Closing my eyes to embrace this feeling in my heart. Completely breaking i shove my face on his neck letting all my hurt out of my heart. He hugs me tighter and the more tight, the more my heart starts to feel calm. He lets go of me and cups my face wiping the tears with his thumbs. Staring at his eyes as his forehead wrinkle, showing pain in his face. There is people that care...about me. Gaara hugs me again making my heart warm again.

"You didn't deserve it, Kana. Never did." I wrap my arms around his waist and poor more tears. Thank you Gaara, thank you so much.


	11. Chapter 11

"You didn't deserve it, Never did." His words firmly says over and over again. Gaara... What do i feel for you? Now that i see you my heart starts to race for no reason. Ever look of your eyes make my body relax and start to admire. What do i feel for you? Suddenly there's a knock on my door. Getting out of my bed i walk torwards the door. Who can it be? It's 8:00 at night? Opening the door i see Temari there with a serious face on."Temari what are,""Look Kana i can't bare it anymore." she looks at me irritated. What did i do to cause her so much distress? She enters my room and i close my door giving all my attention to her."I know it's not any of my business but i can't help but be so curious." Oh no she want to see my full tattoo. That's asking too much and i can't handle anyone knowing about that."Temari, I'm not showing you my tattoo. I'm sorry but," She looks at me confused. What the heck does she want then?"No it's not that. It's about Gaara and you." Oh...I feel stupid. Heat starts to fill my face."So...can i know?" What does she me can i know? My feeling torwards him? She takes in a deep breath and looks at me in the eyes smiling a bit." Do you like Gaara? A Like Like, a crush?" Like Like?Crush? What the heck?"Do you have feelings for Gaara?" she says frustraded. Oh, that's what she means.."I... don't know, exactly." I look away from her face which turned to a frown."Kana." I look up at her again. Now she shows kind eyes torwards me." Do you feel like your heart races when ever you see him or hear his voice? Or get butterflies in your stomache when he looks at you in the eyes?" Yes i do feel those types of things. I agree with her with a nod and she starts to smile more."Then you do like him, Kana. More than friends." She suddenly hugs me. Now that i think of it, i think i might be developing feeling for Gaara. After all he is the one that saw me from within. The one that still hoped that i will awaken and become a better person. I do have feeling for Gaara. A smile forms on my face at the thought of him.  
>Gaara's POVKana you must have been through so much in your life. Most or even all you didn't deserve at all. How can a sick person try to land a hand on you. Destroy such a beautiful person from becoming happy. Kana, i'll always be here for you. To protect and help you in anyway...Kana, you are perious to me. Suddenly there's a knock on my door. Most of the shinboi's are out at late missions or asleep during this time."Come in""Hey, little brother!" Kankuro, i wonder why he came to see me at this time. It's not like him, unless he did something to Kana."Kankuro, why brought you here. Is everything alright with Kana?" I ask and he looks at me, almost wondering about something."Everything is fine with here. Speaking of Kana, i wanted to ask you something related to her." What can he possibly be thinking? I give my full attention to him, not wanting to miss out on anything."Gaara do you like, Kana?" He says in a serious tone. He's actually being serious. If only he could act like this all the time. I stare at the moon right behind me. She's just like me. Everytime we make eye contact, i can't help but fall in her trance. Soft, unblemish face, blessed with a godly like complection. Her lips so tempting...to kiss."Hellooo." Realising that i just doze out like that on Kankuro. It's like he wasn't even there to begin with." From the looks of it, i gues you've crushing and caring about Kana for some time." He gives me a smirk. What is crushing?"Crushing?" i ask him for clearification on what he meant. He slapped his palm against his forehead."You like this on person, crush. You are liking this person, crushing. Gaara you like her. Gaara you have a crush on her!" Even though i don't apperchiate the way he explained it to me, i see now. I do have a "crush" on Kana...but i want to make it more than that."Gaara." I look up at him once again. Something in his eyes changed."Do you by any chance feel more torwards Kana, then just a crush?" That feeling in my chest again, when he say her name, what is it?"Kankuro, this feeling," I tug on my chest as it still remance in there."What is it?" His eyes goes a bit wide, but i feel so lost and confused."Gaara..." he says quietly and gives me a soft smile.<br>Kana's POV  
>"Aw this is so cute!" Squeals temari, loudly. She hugs me even tightier this time. To tell the truth it's getting hard to breathe."Omg, i wonder if Gaara feels the same." Gaara feel the same for me, i don't think that's possible. And if so, i don't know how to react to it. It's the first that i have actually came in touch with these feelings."Kana, we have you make you so so so so SO," That's a lot of so's."BEAUTIFUL that it'll make Gaara drowl like a dog!" I don't find that atractive at all."Haha, maybe i did that way too exaggerated. Anyways, it'll blow he's mind at how you will look in that kimono." Wait what? I'm not wearing a dress!"Ugh, sorry to ruin your dream but i'm not wearing a kimono, no dresses." Her jaw drops and she looks at me like i'm crazy."You want Gaara to notice you right?" Yeah i do."Well wearing a kimono, will not only make you look sexy but draw other guy's attention." Where is she going with this?"Temari... i don't think jealously is a correct way to gain his attention." She lays a hand over my mouth. What the heck is with this chick?"Kana, i'm the more experienced here and i don't think you have ever had any idea how to get a guy, yet alone make him notice." Man when she puts like that, she does have a point."Back to what i was saying, with all that attention from the other dogs, Gaara will get jealous and will come to your side in no time. This shows that he's interested in you and wants you!" She's like in her own world. But is that true? Will it's my ownly way that he really does feel the same as me."Yes that's it! Plan set! Now tomorrow we go shopping, Haha!" She declears. Wait when is the Sand festival?"Temari isn't it a little to early to buy the kimono?" i ask she looks at me and drops her mouth again. That gets annoying but not as annoying as Kankuro's stupid grin."Gurl! It's a week from now!" Oh my gosh i can't do this!"Temari!""Aw you're nervous. Sorry honey no backing out now." Oh this chick is good to trick..ugh! So brilliant! I can't believe i didn't see this coming. Yet again i'll finally know if he really does feel the same.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Back from the Sand village's mall, i can't wait to go somewhere else not so girly. All those kimonos, UGH! I think i'm going insane!

"Oh Kana!" Temari calls out my name. Oh no i have to run! Running down the hall i go to my room and drop of the bag that has the kimono Temari bought me. Out of the room, i dash into a room without looking at what it said. Turning around i bump into something. Looking up i see Gaara? I'm in a room with Gaara...

"Ugh, I'm so sorry Gaara-sama." I say and look into his eyes. Wait what is he doing in a towel supply room?

"Oh you're back from shopping with Temari." He looks at me and it makes me melt.

"Yeah, i am." I look to the sides. Man why am i so nervous all of a sudden?

"Your face is red." I look up at him and he's closer to me than ever. He puts his hand on my cheek and my body gets even more hot.

"Do you have a fever?" Now he was only inches away from me. If i move i might do something stupid. I just stare at him in the eyes. He still has his hand on my face. I grib on his wrist, removing his hand from my cheek.

"I'm fine." He's so caring and kind. Oh Gaara. I stare into his devine eyes as they continue to look into mine.

"Kana where are you?" I heard Temari's voice very close. So i put a hand over Gaara's mouth and pushed him back and turned of the lights. Looking at the closed door as light from the other side of the door creeps into the openings of the door. Then i see footsteps blocking the light.

"Kana?" Now i know that she's just behind the door. I can hear the door nob twist. Oh crap i'm doomed!

"Hey, Temari! Baki-sensai wants you?"Says Kankuro from a distance.

"Okay, i'll be there right away." she lets go of the door nob and walks away. Thank you Kankuro, i owe you big time for that. Waiting till the coast is clear. I notice that i feel a heart beat. Gaara! I turn on the light and remove my hand.

"Ugh, sorry about that." I rumb the back of my neck. I'm so stupid i put my hands on Gaara, the Kazekage! Oh please don't look at me like that Gaara.

"I'm sorry, i won't stare at you like that." Ugh? Don't tell me i said that out LOUD! I have to go before i do anything more stupid. I turn around ready to exit the room but then i feel his hand on my wrist.

"Wait, don't leave i didn't mean to offend you." He says in a soft tone. Suddenly he pulls me closer to him. What is going on?

"I want you to spend the rest of the day with me."He says looking into my eyes once again. This time they show something new, like something is bothering him.

", Gaara i was wondering, What are you in here?" He looks at me then at the ground.

"I spilled my water on top of my desk and need a towel." He looks up at me.

"Oh, did you get any of your paperwork wet?" i ask and he shakes his head.

"Why are you here, Kana?" Crap. Now he's going to think that i'm a little kid for hiding from someone.

"I...um..well..." He continues to stare at me. Just tell him he'll understand...i hope."I was running away from Temari and this was the closest room away from my room to hide in." I look up and see a grin on his face. First time i saw him grin up close. It's actually cute unlike Kankuro's stupid one.

"No need to explain." He passes me and out if the door. Suddenly something pulls on my wrist and it's his hand. He never let go.


	13. Chapter 13

I can't believe this is the day. The day that i will know ifGaaradoes feel the same for me. All of a sudden i get a weird feeling in my stomach. Does everyone feel this way when they're in this position? I walk to my dark wooden waredorb. It's funny how that i have always had dark wood for furniture. Even before the Akatsuki and now. I remember the frame of my rough bed being a dark cherry wood... I open the two doors and pull out the dark purple kimono, Temari bought for me. She really has been a good help, during my time here. I can't thank themenough for all they have done for me. I love this life and i'm greatful that Gaara even gave me this chance . It's because of him that i am the person i am today. It's because of him, i'll never  
>betray or hurt him. It's because of him, that i have these feelings towards him. Placing the kimono on the bed but then i hear a knock onthe door. Maybe it's Temari trying to get me ready or something. Ugh i really don't want to but make up on. Opening the door. I see something black and emidiatly get my guard up. As it got closer it tríes to grab<br>me but i slap it away and kick the person. Fully opening the door, i realise that i just kicked Kankuro in the balls.  
>"God Kana! You always have to hurt me do you?"hemoansin pain andtrysto get back onto his feet. He looks at me in the eyes and then<br>smirks. Why is he smirking? What does he know, that i don't?  
>"Kankuro?" but he cuts me off. That cat!<br>"Go to Temari's room and bring your kimono."He leaves holding hisballs. I guess i'm getting all dolled up in her room...great. Walking down the hall to Temari's with the dress in hand, i pass by Gaara's  
>office and notice that it's open. Should i go in? but he might be doing something very important. I'll comeback when i'm finished with everything.<br>Akatsuki's POV (Deidara)  
>Kana your actually alive. I can't believe that you sirvived that coma. But it's no use now to be awake, because now we're going to put you tosleep perminately. You should have ran away when Itachi told you i'm going to kill one of my good friends, my last. My man Sasori is gone and i know that she'll will be devistated if you knew that. On<br>top of that, know that your so called "friend" Kankuro has him as a puppet. Suddenly i see her firerly red hair, Kana. Man i can't backdown now, she's a traitor now. I have to kill her. Okay now i'll attack. But then out of nowhere she stops. Crap she found me out before i could attack. What is she doing just standing there? Do something damn it! But she just continúes to walk forward and enters a room. What? This is a whole different person from the Kana i knew...Hm.

Kana's POV  
>"Hold still will ya?" Temari says as she pulls my hair into a bun. This is the first time having my hair up. She already did my makeup and it was horrible. The way she drew on my lower eyelid! What thehell is that sopose to do? But i guess they don't say Beauty is pain for the heck of it.<br>"Temari, is this all needed for Gaara to notice me?" I look into her eyes as her hands mess with my bangs.  
>"Do you want Gaara to be yours? Yes or No." She looks at me serious. Ido, but should a person love you for who you are? But yet again what do i know about love.<br>"Okay your done!" she squeals. Turning to see myself in her huge mirror, takes my hand and runs to her bed. I really didn't get a close look at myself but i look totally different.I go to her bathroom and put on the kimono. It was silky with a royalpurple. It has hidden flowers stiched with royal purple silk as well. Looking at myself in the mirror i look so different. So dressy. I like the look but not for me to do everyday.  
>"Kana! Let me see!" she shouts with excitment. This is it, hopefully i can pull this off. I give one last look at myself. This better be worth it. Opening the door, Temari looks at me. Looking at her again and she's in the same expersion.<br>"Kana you look so beautiful..." she smiles and grabs my hand, sitting me on her bed.  
>"Gaara is going to drowl for how beautiful you look!" Haha i still don't find drowling attractive.<br>"C'mon lets go!" she grabs my wrist and we both fly out of the room.  
>"Wait here." I do and she peaks out her head at the edge of the wall we stood by. She walks forward making her stand in front of the staircase.<br>"New dress Sis? You look pretty in it" says Kankuro. She glares at himand puts her hands on her waist.  
>"Thank you and Now from my lastest creation, i would like to presen tKana, girlified!" Oh this Chick is too much.<br>"C'mon Kana." she signals me to come out but my feet disobeys and butterflies starts in my stomach. She sighs and grabs my hand. Now walking down the stairs i look at Kankuro who has his mouth dropped.  
>Oh wow he's actually drowling...ew. Then i look at Gaara and his eyes are wide. Heat starts to fill in my cheeks. Does he like it? We arrive the end of the stairs and Temari shoves me in front of Gaara. I<br>look up and our eyes lock, something in them are different but i can't tell what exactly, just yet.  
>" Kana you look, Amazing." Looking down trying to hind my smile. I see that he has his Kazekage robes on as usual but, he looks always amazing<br>to me.  
>"Thank you, Gaara." Looking up at his gorgous eyes, i get this feeling in my heart. I wonder if he does too with me.<br>"Okay lets go Party!" shouts Temari and Kankuro with fist in theair. Lets see what happens. I let a smile occur on my face, at the thought of Gaara and i as a couple. Maybe it can happen one day.  
>Deidara's POV<br>So i see that sand boy is interested in her. Looks at her the way Sasori use to look at her, hm. I won't intervine, untill it's the perfect time. I'm being awfully nice for letting her have some fun before she  
>dies, un.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

We all are walking down the nearly dark streets of Suna and i can see this so called Sand Festival just up ahead. It's pretty bright with all those rays of colors, flashing back at us.

"Man i can't wait to get me some chicks tonight!" exclaims Kankuro with his stupid grin. Ugh i can just knock him out right now for saying that.

"The only girls you'll be picking up are trashy ones."I say and Temari smiles at me.

"Oh just like you."I stop walking when he said that. This is the day you will feel my wrath!

"Oh calm down you three." I turn to Temari and she signals her eyes to her right making it my left. Gaara is giving Kankuro the death glare. Turn back to Temari and she raises both her brows up. I can't help but blush. We continue our walk to the festival. Maybe he does feel the same but i can't assume just yet. We enter the enterance and I can see the many hanged multi-color lanturns boardering the sign that shouts in black ink "Welcome to the 2011 Sand Festival!" It's so highly decorated. Who has the time to do this?

"Hello, Kana coming in or not?" Temari calls waving her hand still.

"Yeah stop drowling over the big sign." He makes a face and it pisses me off. He's freakin mocking me. Grrr. Making my way to Temari's side, she grabs me and bumps me into Gaara.

"Sorry, Kazekage." We're in public i have to set an example...don't I? He looks at me then nods looking forward again. Something is bothering him. Looking around i see amazing artwork of tall statues. And to believe they're all made up of sand. Wow that pretty neat.

"Kana, do you like the festival so far?"I turn to meet Gaara's attractive eyes. Smiling i nod and continue to stare into his dreamy eyes.

"Kazekage-sama." I look at the person that called him. It was a three woman looking at Gaara bitting their lips. Hoes. One got closer to Gaara and she was wearing a shirt that made her boobs spill out. Another with a shirt that was way too short. Lastly the other need to seriously put some clothes on!

"Oh please accompany us to dinner." The stupid pink-head winned.

"Oh please." The other two girls, green-head and brown-head but their hands on him. They are throw themselves on him and i can't help but get pissed about it. So i move on forward.

"Hey Kankuro, I found your trashy chicks." I say passing by him. He smirked and looks at them than me.

"Aw is Kana getting jealous." He puts a pout mocking me again. That's it! I grab his face with one hand pulling him close to my face.

"Shut up or i'll wip you butt right here in front of everyone." I glare at him. He looks at me then my lips and smirks.

"You look cute when you're jealous." I let go of him and push him out of my way. Stupid catboy... Walking by the many sand sculptures and bright viberate colors, i stop in front of the store with a sound that's sloothing. I enter the red room with the enter as i pull away the red beads that acted as a door. I saw so many pianos. Music notes marked the red and yellow walls. Getting closer to the lovely tones, i see a man with short black hair playing the white piano. I can tell that he gets really into his music, just by the way his fingers dances with the many tones they create. Getting a little closer and i see that his eyes are closed. He's really good, and not that bad looking neither. After awhile i hum to the music. Suddenly he stops. Opening my eyes i look at him and he looks at me.

"Why did you stop?" I ask him as his onxy eyes look into mine.

"Wow..." He seems to be in his own world. He's kinda making me feel uncomfortable the way he is looking at me. I clear my throut trying to get him back to reality.

"Oh sorry, it's just that your really, really pretty." He continues to look at me with a small smile. I'm out. I start to walk away but he grabs my wrist softly.

"Wait. I didn't mean to piss you off or say anything wroung." I'll give him a chance. I stop and he smiles.

"You're very talented on the piano." i say and he blushes. He's kinda cute when he does.

"Play something for me." i ask and he nods making his way to the piano; following right behind him.

"This is called I Miss You written by Yuriko Nakamura." Hm interesting title i guess. He starts to play and it touches my heart with every key. Gaara... I close my eyes and tune in as i grasp every note into heart. Before i knew it i was humming along and it ended. Opening my eyes i see that he's starring at me.

"Hm, you really do like the piano." he asks with a soft smile.

"I do it's a beautiful instrument. I wish i could learn how to play it." i smile back and so does he.

"Well i can teach you some things." he pats the seat next to him. Even if he turns out to be a creeper i can beat him into a bloddy pulp. I take the seat next to him and watch as he plays.

"Okay i need you to put your three fingers on these keys for now. Everytime i nod you press down okay." I nod and he smiles. He starts to play a song that was just about mid way finished. Then he nods and i press on them and he nods several more times and the harmony out of it was beautiful.

"So tell me about yourself." I haven't even gotten his name. Wait how long have i been here? Oh shoot Gaara, Temari and Kanuro! I left them. I get up and run out the door. The man calls out for my name and i just leave him trying to find a red, yellow and black-head walking side by side.

Gaara's POV

Finally away from those fan girls, i make my way to Temari and Kankuro by a fan store. Temari and her fans. I notice that Kana is not with them at all.

"Temari where's Kana?" Her eyes sparkle as she picks up a light silky purple fan up.

"Isn't cute!" She squeals and admires the small fan.

"Gaara, she stormed off to the piano store." Kankuro smirks. Why was she mad. Probly because of what Kankuro must of said. I make my way to the piano shop and see her and this dark haired boy around our age.

"This one is called Love Me by Yiruma" He says looking at Kana with admiration. If he puts a hand on her i'll kill him. He starts to play and to tell you the truth it's quite a beautiful song. Love Me...Kana...It comes to a end and Kana stares at him and he stares back her. My heart starts to hurt and my anger is lit.

"It's beautiful." Her voice says softly and stares down at the white piano.

"You are." Her head pops up and i can see a blush across her cheeks. Maybe she's better off with him than me.


	15. Chapter 15

Kana's POV

God where are they? They can be anywhere, especially with this big of a crowd. Oh, was that Four big blonde Ponys? Oh i think they might be. I make my way through the crowd passing by laughter, gasps and talking people. Then i see Temari looking at necklaces infront of a store that had lots of the Lucky cat statues. One was even made up of sand.

"There you are Temari. I was looking all over for you." She picks up a dark purple necklace with her eyes huge.

"Isn't it shiney!" She squeals. I just noticed that she loves to squeals when she finds something cute. Oh this is going to be interesting.

"Hey where's Gaara?" I turn to see Kanuro with his hands in his pockets. He looks very different without his purple makeup.

"I don't know, I thought he was with you." I tell him and he runs his fingers through his hair. Obviously frustrated

"Oh crap, we lost our Kazekage." Oh that's nice isn't it. Hm i wonder where he can be.

"Temari we are going to look for Gaara okay." I inform her but all she can say is "OMG! I have to have this one!" I take that as okay, i'll be here. We make our search for Gaara but no luck so far. Suddenly someones grabs my arm pulling me back. I turn to see that piano guy.

"Hey let go of me." i order him but he doesn't.

"Why did you leave like that?" He asks still having his grip on me.

"Because i had to go, now let go of me." He lets go but then furrows his brows. This kid is weird...

"You didn't tell me your name." Okay... so he came all this way just for that. Wow. I start to walk away but he grabs my arm again.

"Dude. Leave me alone." i tug away from him but he garbs me again.

"Why are you trying to run away from me, huh?" Bipolar much!

"Just let me go, it's not like you're going to see me again,nJeez. Now leave me alone." I tug away again. If he grabs me again i'm going to punch him in the face back to his piano room! He just had to do it. This time he pulls me harder.

"Stop!" I raise my voice but he doesn't listen.

"Let her go." I jump a little but then reckonize the voice. Turning around, i see Gaara glaring at piano boy. He lets go of my arm and walks away in a huff. Man i thought he was a mellow and cool guy. Boy was i wrong.

"Thank you Gaara but, you don't have to do that. I could have taken him, if he went too far." I look into his eyes and they stare back at me. God what is it that's bothering him so much? It's like getting worse.

"Gaara are you okay?" He looks above me, looking around then back to me. Suddenly he takes my hand and begins to walk somewhere. I can't believe he has his hand on mine. I wonder where he is taking me. The crowd gets smaller and smaller by the minute. I look up and notice that the moon has already rise. It's a full moon.( I hope no werewolves comes out XD-Jacob! Lol.) As the crowd fade away, it's only Gaara and me. He stops and i walk to his side. Looking in front of us, i see a flower garden made up of Sand. Wow it looks like the real thing minus the colors but the little white lights was a good touch to it. We walk in the pass way of the sandy garden.

"Do you like it?"He says breaking the silence. I look up at him and smile.

"It's Amazing. Almost looks like the real thing." He looks at me differently. Suddenly sand spirals in between us. I look at it as it started out as a simple spiral and form into a rose. Looking up into his eyes as they look at me with care. Gaara, do you feel the same for me? Or is this a dream?

"Do you feel my Love?" Did he just say that? Looking up i see that his eyes are serious and linger for my reply. Gaara...

Dan Dan Dan XD

Continuation! Woooooooo!

"Do you feel my Love?" He stares into my eyes waiting and i know his nervous, i am too. I grab the ruff rose and look at it with a smile. He does feel the same for me. Looking back to his sea foam eyes, i can't help but smile. This might be the day...The day we can be a couple. I put a hand on his soft cheek. I can finally touch his smooth looking skin. As i'm opening my mouth to reply to his question, something didn't feel right. Something inside me told me to look behind him, pass him. But too distracted by the thought of kissing his lips, i lean slowly closer to him. Looking into his eyes as they grew wider and look into mine with excitement. Look behind him. Getting the feeling of danger, i just make sure and did a quick glance behind him. I see a white clay sculpture in a shape of an ant on Gaara's shoulder and it's too familiar. Looking pass the sculpture i see long dark yellowish blonde hair. Deidara. Oh no, Gaara! I push Gaara to my right and the clay figure to the left. As i place my hand on the ant it exploded and sent me flying. Sliding to a stop with both my feet on the ground, a stinging sensation fills my whole left hand. Good thing i had sand covering my hand before the impact or my hand would've blown off. Facing Deidara, he gives me a smirk.

"Thought i drop by to make things more interesting, un." Wow it's almost been like a year i haven't seen him. He doesn't look that different but his face has grown more mature and his hair longer than ever. I get to a fighting stance.

"I have to say Kana, you look very beautiful tonight but sadly i have to put you back to sleep. Forever." He sends explosives towards me but i dodge them all with one current. Running to him, i take out shurikens and sent them flying towards him, just to distract him. He dodge them but not my punch his chin upward. I jump up and send loads of chakra to my leg and kick him in the gut. I run to Gaara who's now standing, he looks at me with concern but from the corner of my eye i see dark yellow and stop jumping backwards. Explosives fused off, making me back away. God, why is he keeping me away from Gaara! I have to get Temari and Kankuro to get him to a safe place. I wouldn't forgive myself if he got hurt. On my feet again i locate Deidara and he's pissed. Looking at Gaara again i see that sand is going onto his face. He didn't have his sand armor! No wonder why he was so soft.

"Damn, you still got your kicks, hm." Nice joke. I pull out a kunai and got into another fighting stance. He starts to walk closer to me and i keep my distance.

"You know, i thought you would be the last person to betray the Akatsuki." Was i that bad of a person. Ugh, he's just trying screw up with my head, Trying to get my guard down to attack.

"You were so loyal, that we made you our special weapon...Why throw that title away and live a boring life in the sand?" He says and i realize that we're walking in a circle.

"Kana, you were one of the best members in the Akatsuki and a very close friend of mine and Sasori along with Itachi." Friends. Sasori.

"Do you even know what happened to Sasori, while you were gone?" What happened to him? I grip my kunai tight as it started to slip off.

"He was in dismay because you betrayed the Akatsuki, you betrayed him." Guilt started to kick in. But he was right. Memories with Sasori occur as we were building puppets together. I promise...I never did get to finish his puppet with him. I never returned...

"He use to look at you like the that sandboy does now." What? Sasori loved me and i betrayed him.

"But it's too late now, that's he's dead to make it up to him." He's dead...already but how? He's making up crap! I let him screw with my head! I send fire torwards him.

"SHUT UP!" I shout and run towards him and kick him with my flaming foot across his face.

"I didn't betray Sasori! I betray the Akatsuki for a reason. I didn't want to be a murder anymore! I didn't want that lifestyle from the very beginning, Deidara!" I shout and kick him in the face again.

"Well you know what! You Betrayed me!" Suddenly a spark of pain spread throughout my cheek and i feel to the ground, sliding against the strachy sand. Almost like sandpaper. Getting back on my feet i can see that my hair is falling down from my bun. Looking at Deidara and he walks to me with something in hand.

"This is from Sasori!" He kicks me down to the ground, but i get up and feel something go into the side of my belly. Looking at the object it's a katana. Deidara sunk it deeper and loads of pain exploads all over my body as he continues to put it in deeper. I shout not able to keep it in as it started to burn. It's posin. He coated the katana with poison. Sasori always coated every weapon of his with poison. Katana that's my favorite weapon. Was this going to be a gift...for me from him. Looking into his light blue eyes. They fill with rage and anger but drifted into sadness and regret.

"Kana..." My side started to get numb but the excruciating pain still remain (but now it felt like someone was to twist an arm in one direction and another on the same arm).I focus chakra into my wound so it can heal faster or not spread anymore. I'm i going to die? I didn't live the life i wanted, long enough. I didn't live long enough to have a family on my own or to marry. Looking into Deidara's eyes as they stare into mine. His forehead wrinkled and his face looks like he was in discomfort. Is this the end of me? My vision started to blur. I didn't even get to tell Gaara that i Love him. I can feel my tears run down the side of my cheek. My heart starts to race and pound harder every second against my chest. This is it... I love you Gaara...I don't want to die, i...i'm scared of whats to come after wards. I'm...scared. My heart starts to ache and pound louder and louder. Then a crack of lighting came down and struck on Deidara's back. He shouts in agony and falls on me causing the the pain to deepen but it did wake me up. Suddenly i see Gaara and pull Deidara's unconscious body of me. He looks at me with pain in his beautiful coral eyes. This might be the last time i see them. He looks at the katana and places his hand on it and pulls it out slowly, feeling the muscles and tissue ripping apart. I shout in pain as i grip on his free arm, which held my upper back. Fully out, i take a deep breath and focus the charka to heal my wound. But it was horrible. More tears went down my cheeks as the stinging sensation increased the more charka i put into the wound. Look up to see Gaara's face in displeasure. Once it was fully healed, i was relieved and can breathe again in peace.

"Gaara." I place my hand on his sandpaper cheek. He grabs it with his free hand and kissed my palm.

"Don't leave me." He begged in whisper closing his eyes and furrowing his naked brows. Suddenly sand started to fall from his face and hand. I look at his crushed face as he gripped my hand tighter.

"Please..." a drop falls on my cheek and i realize that it's his. His tear for me. Gaara.

"I Love you...Gaara." His glowing eyes shot open. His face read complete shock. I smile at him as i feel my self fade. I rub his now soft cheek one last time and closed my eyes as everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Gaara's POV  
>He thumb suddenly stop moving and her eyes slowly shut. Next thing i know, that her face is in that peaceful, innocent stage. Did i lose her? Did i really the lost the one that is most precious to me? No, she can't. She didn't last time and this time she can survive! Picking her up and running out of the sand garden, i look behind me too see that Akatsuki member that attacked Kana and me. I'll get Kankuro to take him in. Then i see a trail of blood that lead to...us. Looking down at her face, it's paler then usual. She's losing blood. Running once again, I shout at the villagers to move out of the way. Finally I see Temari and Kankuro.<br>"Hey what's...Kana!" gasps Temari in horror.  
>"Kankuro i need you to get the Akatsuki member to the ceil as fast as possible. He's unconsious in the sand garden." I order and he nods looking at Kana with worry.<br>"We need a medical Ninja! It's and emergency!" Shouts Temari and three comes to Kana's aid. If only i would have jumped in and fought but my sand armor took forever to get together. It's a mistake i regret. Oh Kana, there was so many things i wanted to do with you. Please don't leave me...I...I love you.  
>"Oh she's not good. This is bad." Damn it!<br>" Yes that's poison alright. We need to get her the hospital ASAP." says one that looks like a doctor rather than a nurse. I lift Kana's light body and start to run to the nearest hospital.  
>"She's critical but i think she'll pull threw. She already has taken most of the poison out but trapped some inside her wound. That's not a good thing at all." says the same male doctor. If Kankuro survived the poison injected in him, this might be the same one. Hopefully.<br>"Kazekage as soon as you get to your office we need you to contact the Leaf Village. They have ninjas that has cure these types of poisons." I nod and run even faster and got into the hospital. There they took her away from me and onto a bed.  
>"We don't have time to get a room. Remove her clothing we have to get a closer look at the wound." says a female doctor. I make my way to the Office. It's my fault, you are like this Kana. I should have never brought you there. You wouldn't have been hurt in the first palce. My heart starts to ache even more and pound louder in my chest. Entering the doors of the building i run up the stair to my office. Opening the door i run to the desk and grab a piece of paper and ink and started to write.<br>Leaf we are in desprate need of your medical ninja that specializes in poison. Send them immediately. We have an important life at risk.  
>Kazekage<br>Blowing on it to dry faster, i roll it up and ran outside to my balcony. Attaching it onto the bird tight, then let it go. Please respond quickly. I can't lose her, i just can't...  
>Kankuro's POVOh man it's the same Akatsuki member that attacked Gaara! You are so going to pay for this!"Guards help me out with this one. Don't worry his out cold." I tell them without leaving my eyes from that piece of crap! Looks like Karma came back to bite your ass. The guards picked the blonde and left with it to the ceil. I guess his the one that hurt Kana. I look at the huge puddle of dark,fresh blood. The stench was too much for me to handle, so i pugged my nose to pick up the bloodly katana. Man this must be brand new, it's so sharp. Wow the detail on this thing is wicked. The silver dragon on top was a good touch. What is that? I look closer to the katana's blade. There's something written in it.<br>A gift, for my lovely Dragon  
>Whoa! Who was this from? Dragon...Kana's tattoo. This had to be a member of the Akatsuki but, who? Could it be from blonde boy? If it was from him... then why would he want to kill her, if he loved her? Naw, it wasn't him. Man, Kana if you pull through this, it's only going to be harder for you to live the life you want with the Akatsuki wanting you dead... It's almost like you weren't even in the Akatsuki in the first place... What if you were never abused in the first place...where would you be?How would Gaara be?...<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Kana's POV

Opening my eyes I look around the brown room filled with people, but I can't make out their faces. I can feel someone's warm hand on my arm. Looking to see who it was I see a pink blur. Focusing I see two kind emerald eyes and a warm smile. Whoa she has a forehead alright.

"Glad you're up. For a second there I thought we came too late." she smiles at me once again.

"She's alright!" I see a blonde boy with roaring blue eyes. I can't help but notice strange whisker like birth marks...Who is this kid?

"Whoa..." He says looking at me like if I was missing treasure.

"Kana!" I turn to my right to see Temari a worried mess. Suddenly she wraps her warm arms around my neck, holding me tight.

"I thought you were gone." she whispers and pulls away with a tear falling down from her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and looks at me a smile. That smile fades away and her forehead wrinkles with more tears falling down from her dull eyes.

"Oh Kana!" she wraps her arms around my neck once again, squeezing tighter this time.

"Temari, I can't breathe." she pulls back apologizing and wiping the tears away again.

"I'm going to get Gaara okay." She gives me one last look and smiles walking away.

"Wow they weren't kidding when they said they have a very important life at risk." Pinky smiles at me again. What does she mean?

"Oh, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm the medical ninja they sent from the Leaf village, to help cure your poison." Poison...That's right that katana was coated with poison. The katana that Sasori got for me...

"Thank you for your hard work." I bow my head and look up at her eyes.

"Oh please, it's not a bother at all. Besides I'm glad to have helped cure such an importance to the Sand village." She smiles once again. Sakura huh. You're not as bad as I thought.

"I still thank you, Sakura Haruno." She lifts up her head in complete shock. Then she cocks her head too the side with relaxed eyes.

"Please just Sakura. By the way you have lovely eyes." She smiles and continues to heal my side.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Says that blonde boy fairly loudly. He gets really close to my face but not so close.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day, Believe it!"

"You come off a bit strong don't you Naruto Uzumaki?" He backs up and blushes rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hehe, well yeah. I guess I'm more excited then usual, cause I'm in front of a beautiful girl." I feel my cheeks go red. Boy, he's not afraid to speak his mind at all.

"Kana..." I look away from him and see Gaara looking at me with shock.

"Gaara." He walks up to me and looks at me with so much relief in his eyes. Suddenly he gets closer to me and lays his hand gently on my neck and his forehead against mine.

" I thought I lost you." I look at his fully covered black rings. I thought I did too...Gaara. He opens his precious light teal eyes which look into mine with so much...love.

"I'm not going anywhere, Gaara." I lay my hand on his soft cheek and rub my thumb as he looks at me. He shuts his eyes once again and lays his warm hands on my cold ones.

" Oh I didn't know that was Gaara's girl." whispers blonde boy loudly.

" Naruto, you ruined the moment!" Sakura says just as loud.

" Ow Sakura-chan." he whines. I can't help but laugh. Naruto is so funny in a childish way. Gaara opens his eyes and a small smile appears on his face. Letting go, he removes his forehead from mine now revealing his Love kanji. Looking down, i see our fingers interlocked with each other. Just like last time... Smiling up at Gaara he smiles wider this time looking into my eyes with joy.

" Glad everything is back to normal. Looks like Kana is fine just a few more days of rest and she'll be set." I turn to Sakura and she smiles warmly at me then at Gaara and back to me.

"Thank you for coming all this way on such short notice." says Gaara looking at Sakura.

"Please Kazekage, it's my job to save lives. In this case a very special one." She looks at me and bows in respect. Why is she bowing at me?

" We still thank you." I turn to Temari who was next to Kankuro.

" Hey red-head, guess you pull threw after all." I smile and Kankuro and he does a soft grin. Ehh I guess it's not that bad that way.

"Glad I did Cat-boy." He chuckles so does everyone in the room. I'm back, I'm home again.

The End!

Did you like the story? Leave me a Review and Comment.

And if you would like, I can make a love story just made for you!XD I Have all summer!


End file.
